1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device including a thin film encapsulator and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-light-emitting device which is advantageous for a wide viewing angle, good contrast, and fast response, as well as excellent brightness, drive voltage, and response speed. The organic light emitting display device is able to display various colors.
However, the organic light emitting display device may include organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), which include organic materials that easily deteriorate, and are vulnerable to moisture, oxygen, etc. Therefore, it is desired that OLEDs have a robust encapsulator to protect them from the external environment.